Start Of Something Beautiful
by Somebody's Me
Summary: Jackson and April become friends with benefits. Jackson thinks it'll be easy. What happens when he start to develop feelings for April.
1. Chapter 1

_**I will make sure to keep my distance…**_

_**Say I love you…**_

_**When you're not listening…**_

**Christina Perri Ft Jason Mraz – Distance**

(**)(**)

Friends with benefit… That's what they were. They both wanted something easy, sex without the added drama, well it was what he wanted, and she just wanted to get out of her shell, live a little and not to be teased about being a virgin anymore. It was the perfect plan; they were best friends, who better to have this type of relationship than your best friend, someone you trust.

April knew very well the terms of their agreement, she told herself every day that she was not allowed to fall in love with Jackson, it was just sex with her best friend and that was it, 'no feelings, no drama' as Jackson would often put. So far everything was going to plan April was able to keep her feelings at bay.

Unfortunately for Jackson that wasn't the case, he didn't know when it began, but somewhere on along the line he started to fall for his best friend, at first he had assured himself that it was just because the sex was so great and then he started to get the urge to hold her in his arms and even watch her as she slept. Jackson knew he was screwed, he had made the rule about 'no feelings', truth be told when they started he thought April would be the one to fall for him. Look where that got him.

April had just received a text to meet Jackson in an on call room for their daily romp, she smiled, sex with Jackson was simply amazing, well the truth was that she didn't have anyone else to compare him to, but all in all she thought it was great and she figured Jackson did too, he wouldn't keep doing it with her if he didn't like it. April often thought that she was so lucky to have been chosen by Jackson, she knows she wasn't his girlfriend, but knowing that he wanted to have sex with her, instead of the hundreds of girls that throw themselves at him all the time. She knows it was stupid, but she always had a bit of a crush on him, look at him for God sakes! She quickly reminded herself to stop thinking of him that way, she was well aware that it was just sex and so far it was working well for them, she didn't want to be the one to mess it up with her stupid feelings.

The on call room door opened and Jackson pulled April into his arms, the few minutes that he waited for her to get their were torture, he had what her started to refer to as an 'April craving', he never April told that's what he called it, he was sure it would freak her out. He pinned April against the wall and kisses her on her lips. His hands move down her body to her back of her knee nudging her to lift them up, she lifts her legs up and he helps her wrap them around his waist. His lips now move to her neck and he finds the spot that drives her crazy.

April moans out loud, not being able to control herself, especially when Jackson kisses that special spot on her neck. ''The door'' April says as she catches her breath ''lock the door.'' April moves her legs so she can stand and move to lock the door, but Jackson holds on to her tighter, he carries her as he goes to lock the door, April tries to protest but Jackson doesn't listen to her. Once the door is locked Jackson pushes against the wall again and April knows that they aren't going to be using the bed this time.

Jackson moves to pull April's scrub top off and takes a minute to look at her chest, April choice of undergarments had become bolder since they started having sex, and Jackson admired the black lacy bra April was wearing, it showed off her beautiful breast perfectly, but as much as he wanted to look at her in the bra, he wanted to see her without it unclips April's bra and lets it fall off, throwing it away not really concerned as to where it will land for now as he takes her right breast in to his mouth evoking another loud moan from April. He loves how sensitive she is, he also loves that she is so vocal.

April tries to soften her moans, but Jackson's mouth is working its magic and she can't keep quite. April moves her hands to the bottom of Jackson's shirt and begins to tug it, Jackson moves away from April's breast so she can pull his shirt off, once his shirt is off he goes back to work on her breast. April's hands move along Jackson's chest as best as she can in the position that they are in, she eventually moves further south and she feels Jackson's breath hitch and April smiles, she loves having this effect on him. Her hands finally make into his pants and she slowly grips onto his shaft and Jackson moans out her name as her continues to suck her breasts.

Jackson finds it extremely hard to focus on anything with April's hand on his member; she isn't moving it and its pure torture. Her hand is so soft around him. Jackson didn't realise how tiny April was until they started sleeping together, even her hands were small and Jackson loved how they felt around him.

April starts to slowly move her hand up and down Jackson's shaft, which evokes a loud groan from him. Jackson usually isn't vocal during sex, so April knows for sure that she's doing something right. Suddenly April feels Jackson's hands go into her panties and she moans in anticipation. April really likes feeling his fingers inside her; she likes it almost as much as she likes him inside of her.

Jackson slowly plays with April clit, knowing that all she wants is for his fingers to enter her; he wants to tease her just like she's teasing him. April quickens the pace of her hand moving around his shaft and Jackson can't wait any longer, his enters her with his finger quickly causing her to moan and her movement on his shaft to stop.

''Jackson'' April breathes out as she feels her orgasm getting closer. Jackson continues to move his fingers in side her, April forgets what she was doing and begins to buck her hips toward Jackson's fingers. She comes moaning in complete ecstasy after a few second, still in her daze she feels Jackson fingers move out of her and her feet touch the ground.

Jackson looks at April as she begins to come down from her high, pleasuring someone has never given him this much satisfaction ever, he feels proud that he can make April feel so good. He feels April begin to pull his pants down and then he sees her moving to remove her own. Jackson moves to lift April again, pushes her against the wall as she hooks her legs around his waist. Jackson slowly enters her, the feeling of her tightness never gets old. He gives her a few seconds to adjust to him. Jackson loves that he's the only one to ever be inside of her, he guesses it's his primal instincts taking over.

As April feels Jackson full her she sighs, the feeling is beyond amazing. He begins to move slowly inside her and she starts to moan. They begin to find a pace both of them moving in union. Jackson begins to pick up pace and April screams loudly, suddenly she remembers they are at work and she needs to be quite, she begins to bite down on his shoulder not knowing how else to control her moans. Jackson seems to like what she's doing, she hears him groan in pleasure and he starts to thrust into her faster.

Jackson feels himself slowly losing control and he knows his orgasm is near, he tries to hold on longer wanting to come with April, thankfully he feels her walls tighten around him. April bites down harder on his shoulder and it only fuels his orgasm. A few seconds later April comes letting out muffled cries, hearing this Jackson comes too. Jackson waits a while before slowly moving them towards the bed; he enjoys still being inside her. He lays April on the bed and pulls out of her, he looks up at her and sees her eyes closed, she's had a long day and he's glad she's getting some sleep. Jackson plops down next to her and pulls her into his arms; he kisses the top of her head inhaling the lovely smell of her hair. ''I think I'm falling in love with you'' Jackson says knowing that she can't hear him, before he too drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… This is a new story I'm working on... Let me know if you think I should continue… Thanks for reading… Please don't forget to review… Thanks…**

**XOXO… **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Have I told you how good it feels to be me when I'm in you?**_

_**I can only stay clean when you are around…**_

_**Don't let me fall...**_

_**Enrique Iglesias – Addicted**_

(**)(**)

Being a doctor Jackson understood the laws of addiction; he knew how easy it was for people to get addicted to some sort of substance. He believed that those were people with weak will power. Jackson considered himself strong; he knew that addiction would never be a problem he had to face. He drank often, but he wasn't an alcoholic. Although not very proud of himself, in high school he had experimented with a few types of drugs, but he wasn't a drug addict.

Jackson was no stranger to sex, he enjoyed it very much and he had his fair share of amazing sex with some really attractive women, but Jackson never thought of himself as someone who was addicted to sex until he started having sex with April. Sex with April was mind blowing to say the least, by far the best sex he'd ever had. It was literally crazy how much he wanted her all the time, sex with April had quickly become his drug.

April had been having a pretty crappy day, she had lost a patient and on top of it all it was that time of the month, so you can expected her moods were all over the place. She had texted Jackson earlier that she wouldn't be able to have their daily 'consult', thankfully he seemed to get the hidden message without her actually having to type it out for him. Her crappy day behind her she just wanted to go home, have a shower and get in to bed.

April had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door; she suspected it was Mrs Burkes from upstairs wanting to know how she was doing, a part if April really wanted to ignore her and go straight to bed, but Mrs Burkes was a really sweet old lady and April didn't have it in her to be rude to her. April opens the door and to her surprise instead of a short old woman standing in front of her she sees a very handsome Jackson wearing a grey hoody and jeans, April wonders how anyone can look so good without putting any effort into it. Suddenly April realises that she's in her pyjamas and starts to feel really self-conscious.

''I came bearing gifts'' Jackson says showing April the paper bag he has in his hand. ''Jackson'' April says as she walks into her apartment with him following her close behind ''what are you doing here?'' April asks thinking that maybe he didn't understand what her message to him meant. ''April, I know how you are when it's that time of the month and I just wanted to come over and cheer you up'' Jackson says as he puts the bag down on her coffee table and pulls her into a hug.

As Jackson hugs April he feels her slightly shake, he then realises that she's crying. Suddenly becoming worried that he might have done something wrong he asks ''April, are you okay?'' as he pulls away to look at her. ''Yeah, it's just that you're here and you're looking so good, and being so sweet and I can't even have sex with you. I hate being a woman!'' April says between sobs and Jackson chuckles. ''And now you're laughing at me, cause you think I'm crazy'' April says as she wipes her tears and moves to walk away from Jackson. ''April'' Jackson says as he pulls her towards him again ''I'm not laughing at you, I just think that you're so damn cute'' giving her a peck on her cheek. ''Okay now, I got us a movie to watch, 'The Fault in Our Stars', the lady at the store said that you'd probably like it, I also got you those red velvet cupcakes you love, some soup from the diner and some strawberry ice cream. So you go and get us a blanket while I set up everything'' Jackson says as he walks into her kitchen.

April is a little shocked by all that Jackson is doing for her, it's so sweet that she thinks she might start crying again, but she can't and she won't. She makes her way into her room and gets a blanket for them. When she gets back into her lounge, the movie is already set up and Jackson is sitting on the couch waiting for her, April smiles, this is a lot like something a boyfriend would do, but April quickly dismisses that thought.

April and Jackson cuddle up on her couch, him feeding her the soup while they watch the movie. April cries so many times that Jackson began to think that watching this movie was a bad idea, but April seems to enjoy it, talking about how that Waters guy was so sweet. April had fallen asleep before the end of the movie, so Jackson switched it off and just held her in his arms. Holding April in his arms gave him the time to really look at her. Jackson loved the smell of April; all in all he just loved her hair, the colour, the feel of it, especially when they were having sex, he love threading his hands through it. He loved the flawless skin, it was pale and perfect and Jackson loved how good it looked in contrast to his skin. She is so damn beautiful and Jackson just loved looking at her. He wondered how he hadn't taken notice of his best friend before; it sure as hell would have saved him a lot of time, instead of him wasting it on people who didn't want him.

It was then that Jackson realised that his addiction wasn't sex, but instead the breathtakingly beautiful redhead in his arms. He then knew for sure that he was head over heels in love with April Kepner and it was no longer just sex, it is much more than that, well at least it is for him, Jackson knew he had to do something about his feels quickly, but he just didn't know what to do. He had just broken the main rule of the 'Friends with Benefits Code', which was don't fall in love with the person you're sleeping with. He had watched 'Friends with Benefits' and 'No Strings Attached' with April and from what he had remembered from both those movies before he had fallen asleep, was that things don't end well for the person who falls in love and Jackson was really afraid of getting hurt.

(**)(**)

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… Just want to thank those who are reviewing… Really enjoy hearing from you… So this is the new chapter… It's a little short so I'm sorry about that… I just wanted it to end in a certain way… Hope you guys understand… Anyway hope you like it… Please don't forget to review… Lots of Love… Enjoy… **

**XOXO…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't like the way he's looking at you…**_

_**I'm starting to think you want him too…**_

_**Am I crazy, have I lost you?**_

_**Nick Jonas – Jealous**_

(**)(**)

Jackson wasn't the jealous type, to be fair he'd never been put in a position where he was jealous; no girl had ever made him jealous, not even Lexie. Looking at the interaction between April and that dorky Paramedic made Jackson's blood boil, he hated how that idiot was looking at April the. Jackson had recently become very observant of April, loving watching her work in her element made him fall for her even more. So having this stupid guy flirt with his girl was not sitting right with him.

Jackson couldn't take it any longer, it took every ounce of will power he had not to go over to where April was and punch the day lights out of that guy, but Jackson knew he couldn't, he'd probably get fired and that will be really unbecoming of an Avery.

Jackson waited for April, as soon as she was free of that annoying paramedic, he pulled her into the nearest on call room. Jacksons lips were on April's before she could say a word, he wanted her now, the jealously he felt was taking over; he needed to assure himself that she was his, and only his.

Jackson didn't waste time, his hands made their way down to her scrub pants; he pulled the string and let them fall down to the floor. He then lifted her up and carried her to the bed; he placed her down and covered her with his body. His hands made it into her panties and he slowly began to play with her clit evoking moans from her. Once she was wet enough Jackson pulled her panties off and move away from her so he could get rid of his pants and boxers too.

Once his boxers were of Jackson quickly entered her, wanting so badly to be connected to her. He usually was slow when entering her, because of how tight she is, but this time he needed to be in her quickly. He loved feeling how tight she is around him; it gave him a great sort of pleasure to know that he is the only one to ever be inside of April.

They soon found a pace, much more rapid than what they both were used to, they both knowing that they won't be able to last long. After a few minutes of Jackson thrusting into April at super speed they both come undone together and the room is filled with the sound of them trying to catch their breaths.

Jackson rolled off April and moved to lie on his back next to her, the sex had been great but he suddenly became concerned, he knew he was a bit too rough with her and he felt like a jerk for not taking his time to made love to April, she deserved to be treated like a queen. ''Did I hurt you?'' Jackson asks his voice full of guilt. ''No, I'm fine. I really liked it'' April replies still trying to catch her breath. After a long pause Jackson asks ''so what did that dorky paramedic want?''

April looks at Jackson trying to figure out why he was asking her that, and whether or not there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. ''Jackson, he isn't dorky. He's actually pretty sweet, and if you must know he wanted to know if I'd like to have coffee with him sometime'' April said, wondering if she should have mentioned him asking her out or not. She turns to look at Jackson and the look on his face says it all, he looks really upset.

''April, you know I'm not your boyfriend. So if you want to have coffee with him or if you want to start dating him, you can! I won't stop you'' Jackson says coldly and April's taken aback by his words, she feels a pinch in her chest upon hearing them. She knew Jackson wasn't her boyfriend, but hearing him say it really does hurt her. April was just about to tell Jackson that she had said no to Matthew, but before she could say a word Jackson was out the door.

Jackson had avoided April at all cost after what had happened in the on call room, he was being a total jerk to her today, he didn't want her to go on a date with the dumb paramedic, he was just jealous and upset, he doesn't know why he acted the way he did. Just then Jackson had been paged to the ER, he thought that after he sees to the patient, he might get a chance to talk to April, and maybe she'd forgive him for being an asshole.

Jackson walked out of the elevator and he spots April once again talking to the dorky Paramedic, he wonders if she had said yes to going on a date with him. He wouldn't blame her if she did, he practically told her to date him. He sees the paramedic leave and April wipes a tear from her eyes, his temper begins to rise; he was going to kill the paramedic if he had said anything to hurt his April. Jackson sees that one of the interns had been with April and must have heard whatever that dumb paramedic had said to April.

''Hey you, Dr…?'' Jackson asks as he approaches the intern not remembering her name. ''Edwards'' she replies ''okay, Dr Edwards, I need you to help me with something'' Jackson says ''okay, sir'' she replies. ''You're on Dr Kepner's service right?'' she nods ''okay, what did the paramedic say to her that got her so upset?'' Jackson asks hoping that he doesn't sound creepy. ''Matthew… the paramedic had told Dr Kepner that he thought she was beautiful and Dr Kepner had gotten pretty emotional. When I asked her what was wrong she just said that no guy has ever called her beautiful before.''

Jackson looks at the intern shocked ''I know that's crazy, right? Dr Kepner is really beautiful'' Edwards says to Jackson and he just nods, he'd never called her beautiful, yeah he did tell her she looked nice a few times, okay once, but he'd never told her how breathtakingly beautiful he found her. ''If that's all, sir, I really need to get back to work'' Edwards voice pulls him out of his thoughts, Jackson nods ''thank you Dr Edwards, and could you just keep this between the two of us'' Edwards nods and walks away leaving Jackson to his thoughts.

If there was an award for the biggest asshole on the planet Jackson's pretty sure he'd get it, he was having sex with his best friend, who he also happens to be in love with, yet he doesn't have the guts to ask her out on a proper a date, let alone tell her how beautiful she is. To top it all off, he was a total jerk to her. Jackson knew for sure that if she had to choose between him and the paramedic, the paramedic would be the better choice, he was already miles ahead of Jackson in the 'made April feel special department', Jackson knew for sure that he had to up his game, stop being a coward and admit his feelings for her.

**A/N: **

**Hey guys… I'm really not sure if I should continue with this story… I'm not getting as much feedback as I would like… And as a result it's becoming really hard to write… That would explain the reason for the chapters being a little short… I'm kinda not getting the motivation I need… So please let me know if you think I should continue… Or even what direction you would like to see this story go in… All suggestions are welcome… Thanks for taking the time to read this story… Hope you like the new chapter… Please review… Enjoy… **

**XOXO… **


	4. Chapter 4

_**So both of us are mad for nothing…**_

_**Fighting for nothing…**_

_**Crying for nothing…**_

_**Neyo – Mad**_

(**)(**)

Jackson knew he was absolutely screwed when he walked into the cafeteria to see April having coffee with Matthew, he had asked around about Matthew wanting to know what he was going up against and it seemed that everyone who knew who he was loved him, they all said he was the perfect guy, which made Jackson pretty upset, because from what he had been told Matthew was pretty much the dream guy for April or any girl for that matter. If Jackson wasn't so in love with April he'd actually be happy that a good guy like Matthew was interested in her.

April wasn't really attracted to Matthew, it's not that he wasn't good looking, because he was really, really handsome. He just wasn't her type, at least that's what she told herself when trying to assure her that Jackson had nothing to do with it. April was still hurt and a little upset; Jackson's words to her had cut her pretty deep, but what Jackson said was true and at least now she knew for sure that he had no feelings whatsoever for her.

Matthew was a lot like April, a little too much for her liking, while speaking to him she often found herself agreeing with Jackson when he had called Matthew a 'dorky paramedic'. The truth was she had only said yes to coffee with him, because she didn't have it in her to say no. April was going to tell Matthew that she wasn't interested in being anything more than friends; it wouldn't be fair to lead him on, especially when she wasn't too sure about her feelings for someone else, namely Jackson.

(**)(**)

Jackson walked to the ambulance bay in search for a specific paramedic. Jackson had thought long and hard about what he was doing to do and after speaking to a patient who came in for a nose job, he had decided to take her advice and 'go mark is territory', as she put it. Jackson had already had a plan to make it up to April now all he had to do was speak to Matthew.

Jackson spots Matthew just before he can get into the ambulance ''Matthew'' he shouts out and the paramedic turns around ''Dr Avery, what can I do for you?''. Jackson suddenly realises that he had really thought about what he was going to say to Matthew. ''Listen man, this is actually a little personal. It's about April, we are kind of together and I'd appreciate it if you would try not to made anymore moves on her'' Jackson says hoping it was enough to make Matthew back off.

''I'm sorry man; I didn't know she was seeing anyone, she hadn't mentioned it. I guess I'm a little dumb, there's no way that an amazing woman like April could be single. You're a lucky guy Avery'' Matthew says and Jackson can't help but agree with him. ''That I am. Look I've really got to go, I'll see you around Matthew'' Jackson says before walking away, still thinking about what Matthew had just told him, he was indeed a lucky guy and he intended on making April feel as special as possible.

(**)(**)

April was just about to get into her car when she heard someone call her name; she turns around to see Matthew running towards her. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Matthew that she just wanted to be friends, well the truth was she didn't know how to, she wasn't used to good looking guys wanting, she also wasn't used to having to let someone down easy, cause she's never done it before, usually she would probably be the one to be let down easy.

''Hey April, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for putting you in the situation that I did'' Matthew says and April looks at him clearly confused, he must have noticed this ''Dr Avery… I mean Jackson, spoke to me earlier'' and now April is even more confused, what could have Jackson possibly said to Matthew about ''he told me that you guys are together. So I just wanted to personally apologise for asking you out, I wasn't aware that you were in a relationship.''

'Neither was I' April thinks but instead she just smiles and says ''it's okay, I'm sorry I didn't let you know about my relationship'', 'probably because I didn't know I was in one in the first place' April thinks. ''It's okay. I'll see you around April'' Matthew was as her walks away. Jackson was really confusing April today, he acted super jealous, he told her he wasn't her boyfriend and then goes and tells Matthew that he is her boyfriend. Jackson Avery was messing with not only her head, but also her feelings and she needed to get to the bottom of all of this soon.

(**)(**)

Jackson was just about to call April when his phone began to ring, looking at the screen he sees a picture of April pop up, it was a picture of her in bed asleep, he knew that he should have it as his caller image, but he loved the picture so much he just couldn't help himself. April would probably kill him if she saw it. ''Hey April, I was just about to call you. We need to talk'' Jackson says. ''You bet we do'' April says and it's clear to him that she's still upset, but he doesn't blame her. ''You can come over to my place'' Jackson says, but there's no answer from April, he pulls the phone away from his ear to look at the screen, she just hung up on him, she must be madder than he thought.

Jackson knows that it'll take at least 10 minutes for April to get to his apartment; he looked around to make sure everything was in place; it would be the first time April's getting to see his place. He had it all planned out he had ordered them dinner and set a table with candles, he knows that a candle light dinner is probably really cheesy, but he really hoped April would like it, she is a bit of a hopeless romantic and Jackson wanted to be romantic for her.

After what seemed like forever there is a knock on Jackson's front door, he opens it to see April standing in a brown jacket and black jeans, she looks really good. Jackson loves that unlike other women April doesn't have to put much effort into her appearance, she's just naturally beautiful and he could kick himself for not seeing this years earlier.

''Jackson, what is going on?'' April asks as she walks into his apartment, she stops in her tracks when she takes in his apartment, it's absolutely beautiful, 'is that a view of the space needle?'' she thinks. Her eyes move to the table in his kitchen, it's set up beautifully. ''Are you expecting someone?'' April asks gesturing to the table. ''Yeah, actually I am'' Jackson says with a charming smile, he then pulls her into his aems and says ''I'm really sorry about early I was a total asshole and I promise that I'll make it up to you.'' April immediately melts forgetting why she had been so mad at him, when she realises that Jackson had done all this for her. She wraps her arms around his neck and goes on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

Jackson kisses her back, but stops her from deepening it. Tonight isn't about sex, tonight is about making April feel special. ''Okay, let's have dinner '' Jackson says as he walks her to the table and pulls out the chair for her to sit.

Dinner goes well, the spend time talking like they used to before they started having sex and it feels great. They cuddle on the couch as the watch a movie, and Jackson can't help but love how this feels, he wants to spend his life doing this with April. ''April, I need to tell you something'' Jackson says and April turns to face him ''I…'' before Jackson could say another word his phone rings. ''You should get that'' April says and Jackson picks up his phone to see that his mom is calling, 'the woman has really crappy timing' Jackson thinks. ''It's my mom'' Jackson says ''answer it. It could be something important'' April says and Jackson knows he had to answer it, because April won't let him ignore it.

''Hey mom'' Jackson answers and April's not sure what she's supposed to do, should she leave the room? It could be a private conversation. ''Mom, I'm kind of busy right now'' Jackson says and April gets up and motions to leave, but Jackson grabs her hand pulling her back onto the couch. ''Okay mom, I'll be there in 10 minutes'' Jackson says before hanging up.

''My mom's in town and she wants to see me urgently'' Jackson says a little upset, he really doesn't want to leave April they are having such a good time; he really hopes that whatever his mom wants is important. ''I'll go'' April says getting up. ''No don't'' Jackson replies quickly ''I promise I won't be long. Don't leave.'' Jackson gives April a kiss before he gets his keys and leaves.

(**)(**)

April had decided that she'd wait up for Jackson. As she waited her thoughts went to the events of today Jackson had went for a total jerk to a protective boyfriend to the most romantic guy in the span of a day, April had come here to get things clear between them, but all she got was even more confusion. Jackson was playing mind games with her and her feelings for him were growing, so she knew she was in trouble.

Twos hour had passed and Jackson wasn't back yet. Just as April began to think that he wasn't coming back and that she should probably leave the door opens and Jackson walks in. It's clear that something is bothering him, seeing him she knew that she had to put all the feelings and confusion behind her and comfort him, she gets up and gives him a hug ''What's wrong ?'' April asks. ''They want me to be the head of the board at the hospital'' Jackson says and April looks at him with a confused expression. ''They bought the hospital. The plane crash victims with the help of the Harper Avery Foundation, bought the hospital and they want me to be the head of the board'' Jackson explains.

April doesn't understand why Jackson is so upset, this is great news. So many jobs are going to be saved, including hers. Jackson suddenly catches her lips in his, and April knows what he needs, he needs a release, he doesn't want to talk about it and she's okay with that for now. Jackson lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom, his lips still glued to hers.

Jackson drops April down on his bed and covers her body with his and kisses her making his way down her neck. Suddenly April pushes him down on his back and straddles him, she kisses Jackson passionately moving to his neck as she unbuttons his shirt and starts kissing her way down his chest. April had never does his before so she was pretty nervous, but when she hears Jackson moan she becomes more confident. April slowly unbuckles is belt and pulls his jeans down, Jackson kicks them off, she then pulls down his boxers releasing his semi hard member.

April takes Jackson into her mouth and Jackson thinks that he's going to come right there and then, her mouth his so warm and wet. April begins to move her head up and down and Jackson's hand moves to the back of her head and locks them in her soft her hair, slowly guiding her, trying hard not to lose control knowing that he could hurt her. Jackson feels himself tense up and he knows that he's close. ''I'm coming'' Jackson says expecting April to release him, but she doesn't she begins to move a little faster and Jackson can't hold on anymore. He comes inside her mouth moaning her name.

Once April is sure that Jackson is done she let go of him and moves up to face him. She looks at Jackson whose eyes are still closed, he finally opens them and smiles at her saying ''that was amazing, you are so God damn amazing'' before kissing her deeply. Jackson's hands move down her chest unbuttoning her top and throwing it on the floor, he then moves to take off her pants as his lips move to her neck, she kicks off her pants and Jackson moves on top off her. His hands move into her panties, but April stops him before he can go any further ''I want you'' April says as she tries to catch her breath.

Jackson understanding what she means unhooks her bra and pulls her panties off. He slowly enters her wanting to savour the feeling, wanting to worship her body like he should have done in the on call room today. April grasps as he fills her up, and Jackson enjoys the sound so much. Once he's fully in her, he waits for her to adjust to him before he starts to move inside her. It's slow and passionate. They aren't having sex they are making love.

The pace picks up and their moans fill the room, Jackson's pretty sure his neighbours can hear them, but he doesn't care. He feels April's walls tighten around him and he knows her orgasm is close; he thrusts into her a few more time before they both come together. Jackson stays inside her as they come down from their high, he pushes her hair away from her eyes and gives her a kiss ''You're so beautiful, April'' Jackson says.

**A/N:**

**Hey... I'm so happy that you guys are interested in my story… It really warms my heart when I read all your reviews… Thank you all… I became pretty motivated after reading all that you guys have said… So this is the new chapter… It's a little longer than the last 3… Hope you guys like it… Please don't forget to review… I love hearing from you… Lots of love… Enjoy… **

**XOXO…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I should go…**_

_**Before my will gets any weaker…**_

_**And my eyes begin to linger…**_

_**Longer than they should…**_

_**I should go…**_

_**Before I lose my sense of reason…**_

_**And this hour holds more meaning…**_

_**Than it ever could…**_

_**I should go…**_

_**Levi Kreis – I Should Go**_

Two weeks had gone by since Jackson had been appointed the head of the board, he had warmed up to the idea once April gave him a good prep talk about what a big difference he was making by taking this job on. Jackson loved how much April believed in him and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't make it through all of this without her.

The past couple of weeks were pretty much a haze of sex. Jackson would come over to April's apartment really late and stressed. They'd have sex and when she'd wake up, he'd already be gone. April was starting to feel used; it had become increasingly clear that their relationship was not changing in any way. After the romantic dinner at Jackson's place April had thought long and hard, she had come to the conclusion that she has feelings for Jackson, really strong feelings and by his actions she believed that he has feelings her for too.

April understood that Jackson was busy, the doctors that the hospital weren't exactly going easy on him, but all Jackson ever wanted to do was have sex. He would never ask her about her day or even talk about anything else. April knew that she was being selfish, but it wouldn't kill him to spend some time with her doing anything other than have sex once in a while, she's sure it wouldn't take up too much of his time.

Jackson felt like he's been pulled in a hundred different directions, being the head of the board is not an easy job, especially when a lot of people don't think you're doing a good job. Thankfully he had come up with a plan to make people believe in him a little more.

Jackson paged April wanting to tell her the brilliant idea he had come up with, he knew she'd love it. He waited in an on call room for her, hoping that after he tells her what he has planned, they could celebrate, it's safe to say that whenever he was with April sex was always on his mind, hell even when he wasn't with her sex with her was on his mind. Who doesn't love sex with the girl they love more than anything? Yes, his feelings for April were growing at a rapid rate; he just hadn't had the opportunity to tell her yet. He was waiting for a romantic moment a like the one his mom had interrupted at his apartment.

April walks into the on call room and locks the door behind her as she pulls her scrub top off; she knew what Jackson had paged her for. It isn't rocket science, he's probably stressed about something to do with the hospital and he wants a way to relieve that stress, so sex with her is what he needed right now. ''April, what are you doing?'' Jackson asks chuckling, April ignores him ''I have surgery in half an hour, so we have to be quick'' she says as she straddles him.

Just before April can kiss Jackson he holds her back asking ''April what are you doing?'' as he looks at her confused with her actions. ''You paged, I thought you were stressed and wanted to you know…'' April says trailing off and blushes clearly embarrassed as she moves off his lap. Jackson chuckles thinking about how cute she looks as she hurries to put her scrub top back on, he wants to stop her but he's really so mesmerized with her movements that he doesn't.

April hears Jackson laugh and all the emotions she's been holding in start to come up. ''Yeah, go ahead laugh cause I'm the idiot here, for thinking that you paged me so we can have sex, when it's all we ever do, it's all you ever page me for. So forgive me for not thinking that you called me here just to talk, because we never talk. You know what's the saddest part of all this, I've actually become okay with this, okay with you using me as a stress relieve, okay with being the girl that's good enough to be the one you have sex with, but not good enough to be you're girlfriend. After all you aren't my boyfriend, right?''

April stops to take a breath now letting the tears fall down her face. ''I guess, you were right to made the rule about not falling for each other. You probably knew that I'd be the one to fall for you, how couldn't I, you're you and I'm me. You know there were moments that I thought you felt the same way about me, but it's not a surprise, I was wrong. Why would you fall for me, when you can have any girl you want? I'm plain Jane, April Kepner and you're tall dark and handsome, Jackson Avery. You're way too good for me. I was lucky you actually wanted to have sex with me'' her voice breaking at the end, she takes another deep breath.

''I know I'm a stupid for doing this, but this friends with benefits thing isn't working for me, I want more and I'm pretty sure you don't. So I can't do this anymore'' April finally says in a small voice, hating how vulnerable she sounds. She gets up as quick as possible not wanting to hear what Jackson has to say, she really can't handle getting hurt by him anymore. She walks out the door and quickly makes her way down the hall, she finds a supply closet were she goes into a corner, falls to the floor and breaks down.

April's words still ringing in his ears, Jackson was pretty sure he's never felt this low in his life, she thought she wasn't good enough for him, if anything he wasn't good enough for her, he was unworthy of a person as amazing as April, he had proved it today and many times before. What was wrong with him? He is so in love with April, God if she only knew how much, but Jackson knew that this was his entire fault, he should have told her weeks ago, he actually should have told her the moment he knew that he had fallen for her.

Jackson's pager goes off; he looks at the time on his watch as it surprises him that 2 hours have gone by, April's words and his thoughts had left him motionless. Now he needed to go get tend to a patient in the ER, he hoped that he'd get to see April and make sure that she was okay, he hated knowing that he was the one that made her cry. He knew that if someone else had treated April the way he had he'd kick that guy's ass, but what was he supposed to do when he was that guy? He couldn't exactly kick his own ass, but that didn't stop him from hating himself.

Jackson was surprised to see that his patient was none other than Matthew Taylor, the paramedic. He now knew why they had paged him instead of one of the other Plastic fellows, Jackson is the best and Matthew is kind of an employee of the hospital, plus everyone loved the guy. Matthew had done a pretty heroic thing, his burns weren't that bad and Jackson was happy to help him out, after all he did back down from making any more moves on April and Jackson was grateful for that.

While attending to Matthew Jackson had tried to look around for the redhead that he couldn't stop thinking about, he needed to talk to her as soon as possible, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Jackson eventually saw one of April's interns and thought that he might know where he could find her, ''Dr Ross?'' the intern turned to look at Jackson ''what can I do for you, sir?'' he asked. ''I'm looking for Dr Kepner, do you know where I can find her?'' Jackson asks.

''Dr Kepner wasn't feeling well, she went home about an hour ago, but if you really need her I can page her for you'' Ross says, Jackson shakes his head saying ''no, that won't be necessary, thank you Dr Ross'' before walking away. Jackson knew for sure that April wasn't sick, she just didn't want to have to face him again and that made him feel even worse.

He was going to go over to her place immediately, he doesn't care about what paper work he had to complete, April was way more important to him than stupid Admin shit. He's going to tell her he loves her, beg for her forgiveness and asks her to be his girlfriend, he knows it sounds incredibly lame, but it's all he wants to do, call her his girlfriend, tell the world that she's his and that he's the luckiest guy in the world.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys... This is the new chapter… I know it's a little short… But I have a reason for it… I kind of have two possible ways that this could go… And I'm not sure which one to use… So I want you guys to tell me where you'd like to see this story go… Should I still continue for a little longer with them not together…? Or should I let them be together already…? Please let me know what you guys think… You can also PM me with other possible ideas... Anyway… Thanks to those who have reviewed and also to those who are following this story… Lots of love… Enjoy… **

**XOXO…**


End file.
